One Night Changes A Lot
by BruRoLeeNoyesHS
Summary: When Shane goes to Mitchie for confort after a break up what happens in that one little night together?


**Well I adopted this story from a friend and hopefully i do as good as she did with this story :D **

* * *

A little boy with black hair came flying past me on his way to the swings in the local park in the small town of Wyckoff, New Jersey. Laughing, I chase after him easily catching up to him as he runs as fast as any two-year-old can. Scooping him into my arms I carry him to the child size swing. After securing him into the seat, I gave him a push sending him high into the sky. Well it was more like two feet but Deacon was having the time of his life.

I felt another tiny hand pulling on my shirt. Turning I saw my little girl Kaylee pulling on my sleeve wanting to get into a swing too. I pulled her up into my arms, gave her a quick kiss before setting her in the swing next to her twin brother. Trying to teach a two year how to pump their legs on a swing so that they could move on their own was not the easiest concept to grasp; but the twins soon got the hang of it and were off in the own world of flying airplanes and riding on a butterfly.

I turned and walked to the bench near the swings sitting down beside my brother. Jake had moved in with me after I found out I was pregnant with twins and had stayed ever since. He worked during the week but his evenings and weekends were devoted to my munchkins.

When I found out I was going to be a mother at the tender age of twenty I turned to my family looking for support. The only thing I got was a cold shoulder. My very own mother called me a "whore who should have kept her legs closed" and my father had just walked from the room without saying a word. Jake was the only member of my family who had not disowned me and for that I was very thankful.

The father of my twins did not even know about their existence and I intended to keep it that way. My pregnancy had not been very difficult but trying to keep up with two screaming babies night after night was a nightmare. But the nightmare had turned into my fairytale story. The twins were both obedient and quiet. Deacon was the mirror image of his father with his dark black hair, olive complexion, and dark brooding eyes, while Kaylee looked almost exactly like me with her blond curly hair, tan completion, but she had also inherited her fathers dark brown eyes. The only problem is that Kaylee hasn't spoken a word. Deacon on the other hand talks all the time but Kaylee just nods and smiles at you. Its rather frustrating but the doctors say that she has the full capability of talking she has just chosen not to talk yet.

Jake and I encourage her everyday to say something smiles and waves. Deacon, on the other hand has started asking questions. His main one being, "where daddy". Every time he asks me that my heart breaks a little more. I have not seen the twin's father in person in almost three years. He was my best friend growing up. We were inseparable even going to places such as Camp Rock together but that had changed when he got his first record deal. Inside I knew it was still my best friend but on the outside all I saw was Shane Grey, rock star extraordinaire.

When Jason, Nate, and Shane had formed the group Connect 3 I was so excited for him. Shane's lifelong dream was coming true. At the same time, I had also received a contract but I would be composing and playing music on the piano. My first two records went platinum and I was a worldwide hit alongside my friend Shane. Then things started to go downhill. Shane stopped visiting home, stopped answering my calls, and became the bad boy of Connect 3. He was sent to Camp Rock five summers ago and met Mitchie Torres. Upon returning to reality, his whole life revolved around Mitchie. Soon after I lost all contact with him until three years ago when we met at that fateful party.

**~~ Flashback to June 2010~**

The dance floor was packed with people grinding into one another. The music playing as one steady beat as I made my way to a table with my best friend Remi. We had no sooner sat down when a tall blond drink of water walked up to our table and asked Remi to dance. She agreed, of course, and left all by myself.

Less than five minutes later Remi came flying back over to the table with exciting news for me.

"Mitchie, that guy I was just dancing with is the Keyboard player for Connect 3! They are all here tonight and he offered to introduce us."

"Rems, I really don't want to meet them," I tried to get out, but protest was futile when Remi made her mind up. Half dragging me, she made her way across the floor to where the mystery bass player was standing near a table.

Smiling at Remi, he nodded in the direction of the three others sitting at the table. "Nate, Jason, Shane this is Remi and Mitchie. They are big fans and wanted to meet you."

When the three heard the name Mitchie, they lifted their eyes from their drinks and looked at me in shock. Jason was the first to snap out of his trance and leapt out of his chair to give me a bone crunching hug, "Mitch, its so good to see you. Where have you been girl?"

"Oh you know, just hanging around. Jay you're suffocating me," I said as I patted his back softly.

"Oh sorry 'bout that Mitchie," he said with a smile as he sat back down.

Nate got up next to give me a much softer hug. Whispering in my ear he stated, "He never quite got over you dropping him like that Mitch, so don't expect too much out of him," before pulling back and stating, "you look amazing tonight, doesn't she Shane?" Nate said turning to his best mate.

Shane made a non-committal noise in his throat without ever looking up from his drink. Stunned, I felt the pain rip through me. The least the rat bastard could do was look at me. He had chosen his girlfriend over me. It had been his decision.

Deciding not to take my hurt feelings out on him I said, "You look great Shane. It was great to see you guys but I have to get going. I have to be in the studio at 7 tomorrow and I'm already going to be tired enough."

After giving Nate my new cell number I grabbed Rem's hand and walked out of the club. Giving Remi a brief summary of my history with Connect 3 she seemed to realize that I was not willing to give up much more information. I left her at the entrance of my flat and went upstairs to relax.

Twenty minutes later I had changed into my comfort sweats and was sitting on the couch watching Hollywood Insider. Tired from the night's activities and surprises I started dozing only to be woken by the broadcaster's surprising headline, "The Music Worlds 'It' couple Shane Gray and Tess Tyler have supposedly called it quits after three years together. What happened to the Perfect Couple? Details tomorrow morning."

Too say I was shocked was an understatement. Shane had been over the moon for Tess. What had happened?

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts. Sitting up, I staggered, still half drunk to the front door. Flinging it open I was going to give whoever was ringing my doorbell at 3:18 am a piece of my mind. But when I saw who was standing there all the words caught in my throat.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" I managed to get out in my state of shock.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the club tonight," Shane said, slurring his words slightly.

"Uh ok," I stupidly replied. That hadn't been the answer I was expecting. We both stood there in awkward silence until my senses came back and I asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah sure thang." In his drunken state Shane's natural accent was starting to slip through making him sound like a southern boy from Texas. Opening the door so he could pass through I gestured to the couch that I had previously been sitting on. We both sat, him on the couch and me on the chair across from the couch, neither of us willing to speak the first words.

Finally Shane lifted his eyes to mine and said, "So Mitchie, uh what have you been up to?"

"Shane, cut the bull shit. Why are you really here because I know its not to catch up," I threw back at him, slightly angry.

Being around rock star Shane had always put my guard up. Combined with my temper it could be a lethal combination. Honestly I was hoping he would just spit out an apology so I could herd him out of my flat in five minutes. Unfortunately for me, the next words out of his mouth prevented that from happening.

"I broke up with Tess today," he whispered the pain obvious in his eyes.

Apparently it hadn't been a consensual break up. Deciding to play it cool, I answered, "I heard that."

"On the T.V right?" he said with slight distain.

"Well yeah, it was their top headline of the night," I replied.

"Did they tell you that I walked in on her cheating on me?"

Seeing the look of shock resonate across my face, he chocked out a bitter laugh, "Yeah that's what I thought too. I mean, God, I was so in love with her. And she just tore my heart out."

Best Friend mode kicked in and made my decision for me. I walked across the room, sitting beside him, and pulled him into a hug. Slowly rubbing my hand down his back in soothing movements I whispered, "Sounds like the making of another hit single."

A laugh came through the tears running down his face. It hurt seeing him like this. Growing up Shane had been my rock, the only foundation I had with my dysfunctional family. No matter how upset I was with him, no one deserved to be hurt like this.

The sobs racking his body slowed and I gently pulled away. With my hands still on his shoulder I looked him in the eye and asked, "Feeling any better Rock star?"

"Yeah, thank you Mitchie. You are the only one that can comfort me like that."

"Well I imagine in a group of all men there's not a lot of support for the showing of emotions. Although I bet you could have cried on Jason's shoulder. He probably would have started crying with you then ask why you were crying over losing him. He would then reassure you he wasn't going anywhere."

Shane just shuddered than laughed, "That sounds about right. Oh and somewhere in the conversation he would ask about his bird house."

This time I laughed with him. Jason had an obsession with birdhouses and was convinced that everyone was secretly taking years to build him the perfect birdhouse. Finally calming ourselves down we sat in companionable silence.

After a minute Shane continued, "I'm sorry for abandoning you all those years ago. Tess saw how close we were and made me choose. I chose her and I hate myself for it now. And for that I am truly sorry."

Thanks Shaney," I said while running a finger down the side of his face, "I really missed you Shane."

"I missed you more than you can know," he replied mimicking my finger movements but this time his hand cupped my cheek. Ever so softly he pushed my hair back. Leaning in he lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"What the hell, Shane?" I said pulling away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me to do that," muttered in a confused voice but I could tell he was lying.

"Shane seriously, why?"

"When I saw you in the club tonight I couldn't explain the rush that come over me Mitchie. Ever since than I have been dying to kiss you."

Even I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his voice.

"Shane, I'm not upset," I whispered in his ear.

The light returned to his eyes as they lit up, "You're not mad?"

"No Shane, I'm not mad." With that said I leaned in and kissed him. His response was lightening quick. Our lips were soon moving in a disorganized pattern. I fell back on the couch taking him with me and his tongue sought out mine. Ten minutes later I was leading him back into my bedroom, slowly taking off his clothes as I went.

Our first time together was slow and passionate, not rushed. After the feelings of our lovemaking subsided I curled into his chest happy to be with the boy I had loved for five years now. Looking into his face I whispered, "I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Tessy," Shane murmured, in a half-sleep voice.

Never had five words cut me so deep. Untangling myself from him I quickly got off the bed, grabbing my robe, careful not to disturb him. He had called me her name. Shock ran through my body, I had never felt so used and disgusting. It was like he had substituted me for someone else.

I made my way to the piano room. Playing the piano was my one escape from reality. The keys and notes help me process emotion in a positive manner. In the beginning, I was only playing notes randomly but as I went on the notes turned into a verse quickly turning into a song. Soon I was singing out the pain I was feeling about the mistake I had made.

A noise from the hallway brought my head up from the keys. Turning I spotted Shane running away from the door. Deciding not to follow him, I went back to my room sitting on the bed thinking of the memories that had just been created.


End file.
